Records of Emma: The Upbringing
by NovaBrielle
Summary: Emma has lived her life without a mother and has been going to a military academy. Now her academy has gotten a new makeover, a new vice principal, and with a side of cray cray. At least she gets two new best friends out of all of this. But then ice starts shooting out of her hands... Book One; Set in the Titan's Curse


If anyone is reading this, stop. My vast vocabulary might imitate you and you'll most likely be weeping like a baby (Oh wow, that sounded a lot more stupid than I thought it would be. I guess I should keep things like that to myself). Okay, that's not the major reason (it's part of the reason) to stop but do it anyways. 'Cause what I'm 'bout to tell you all is absolutely true. Not fiction, real crap that has happened to my friends and me.

You see, I'm a demigod. And no I'm not delusional or mental. But I am ADHD . . . that doesn't help me much trying to convince you, does it? Anyways, I being a demigod is a sever privilege, in a way. Sever because you'll be constantly attacked by monsters and will have one-too-many near death experiences (or one, if you're unlucky). A privilege because you'll get cool abilities, that you inherit from your godly parent, like having a great musical voice or making a house out of a single tree. Things like that. So, it's not all that bad, sort of.

My name is Emma de la Cruz and I'm a demigod. This's my story.

* * *

><p>When you see a ten-year-old girl, don't you think she's all about being "Little Miss America" or a princess waiting for her prince or some girly crap like that?<p>

Well, not this _kikay_ here.

My papa has raised me to be a proper, educated young lady (though, I'm not much a young lady). That means I'm no ordinary ten-year old (at least, that's what I would like to believe). I'm smart enough to skip a grade or two, just like how my papa did (he graduated high school when he was fifth-teen). I'm polite enough to use correct language at school and get respect from the student body and adults.

Yeah, I'm awesome.

But does that mean I have to act like a perfect little Filipino girl?

No, it does not.

"Emil, you butt! Give me my dang hairbrush!" I yell at my cousin who had my hairbrush in his hand. He waved it in my face, taunting me.

"Come and get it then, Junior." Emil says while pulling my hairbrush, and moving his hazel hair out of his golden brown eyes with his free hand, out my reach every time I made a grab for it.

"We're the same age! Stop calling me that!"

"I'm older than you~"

"You're so irritating!"

"Me? You're impossible."

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

"Papa!"

"Uncle!"

We both call out to the young looking man, who was waiting at the entrance and had a annoyed face.

"Emil, stop acting younger, you're ten for Zeus's sake. Emma, stop acting older, you're ten for Hera's sake. Now give her her brush and get on with life." Yeah, my papa, Elliot de la Cruz, is totally splendid (Yeah, I just used 'splendid'). I have his mocha hair and tan, but not his light evergreen eyes. Even if he's twenty-nine, he acts like a teenager still. A teenager, that has a passion for Greek gods, stories, and such.

And yes, I do believe in these so-called fairy-tales. If we can exist, why can't they?

Emil gave me my brush back and I rush to my bathroom with it. I heard him mumble something followed by Papa saying 'Boy, she ain't into that girly crap.' I roll my eyes, _Boys_.

I look at my wooden cabinet mirrors. I saw how out of place my shoulder length mocha hair was and brushed until it was decent. I look again at my reflection. A girl of Filipino heritage looks back at me. My light tan brought out my hair, and my dark, stormy gray eyes brought out my face. Though, my black rimmed glasses seemed to dim my eyes a tad.

I've always love my eyes; Papa said I get them from my mama. He also said I got her attitude too.

After I'm done with my hair, I went back and put the brush in my silver suitcase. Emil got his own suitcase and walked out the door. I, being the smart one, had wheels on my suitcase and I rolled it out with ease. Emil sticks his tongue out at me when he saw my suitcase and I suppress a chuckle at his face. _Boys, they're all so odd._

"Emil, put your tongue back in your mouth before I take it and slam the car door on it," my older sister, Yukiko, bouncily threaten our cousin from the inside of Papa's car. Her nightshade hair was pulled back in a bun, her narrow sea green eyes were calculative, and her skin was pure. She was beautiful for a thirteen-year-old, I've always envied her looks.

"Why do you always threaten me? I thought we had something special!" Emil dramatically says which made Yuki and I roll our eyes at him.

"Get over your little golden self and get your ass in the car."

I laughed as my other older brother, Shou (he was basically the boy version of Yuki, but he's twelve), took my suitcase and put it in the truck bed. This is why I love him. He's so polite and decent. The perfect gentlemen, not at all like the savage beasts that we call men.

Yeah. I just got deep. Deal with it.

"Thank you, Big Bro!" I gave Shou a peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude and he just nods. He then helps me into the backseats of Papa's truck. See? He's a gentleman.

"You guys are mean to me!" Emil whines making all the de la Cruzs' sigh at him.

"Don't you start pity partying yourself! Just hurry your ass up and get in the truck!" Papa tells Emil, he did as told and we were soon on the road finally.

* * *

><p>"Oh my—if you don't let get of me right now, I will shoot you!" I yell at Emil who was hugging the air out of me. I think it's safe to say, I'm going to die if he doesn't let go of me. Now isn't that fantastic?<p>

Oh, god. People at the airport were staring at us now. Oh, joy.

"But, you're going to military school! My baby sister can't go to military school!" He complains and I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"First off, I've been going to the same dang military school since forever. And second off," I flick him on the head and he let go of me to hold his forehead in pain. "Don't call me that! I am your cousin!"

"You're like my baby sister though!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause I totally feel the same way."

"You do?"

"No, it's called sarcasm!" I love sarcasm so much. I became a specialist of it in a matter of time. It was destiny for me.

He pouts and Yuki shoves him to hug me, "Oh, Emi! Don't leave me alone with Shou and the animal killer!"

Papa gave her a look and says, "I prefer the term hunter."

Of course, Yuki ignores him and continues on, "Who will dance with me? Who will help me with science? Oh gods—who will help me entertain the animal killer's restaurant?"

"Yuki, calm yourself." I say flicking her forehead making her recoil. "You do know there's this thing called Skype, right?"

She looked at me as if I just discovered I have hands, not just _a_ hand, but _two_. "Holy Pluto, Emi, that's genius!" I sigh at her before Shou comes up to me.

He just looks me straight in my eyes then starts petting me, "Be safe." He then walked backed to Papa's truck.

Okay, so he may be a gentleman. But he's weird. Like, 'WTF' weird.

"That boy," Yuki sighs, gave me a goodbye hug, and followed Shou.

"Oh yeah, just ignore me on the floor—it's dirty by the way—here. I'm perfectly fine after being pushed to the floor. Yep, just don't mind me." Holy crap, I forgot all about Emil. I gave him apologetic face and was about to help him up, until a kid step on his hand. I started laughing at him when he yelled 'Ahh!' like he was about to curse.

Papa just rolls his eyes at Emil and turns to me, "Now, Em, don't do anything—"

"—stupid without a good reason. I know, I know." I smiled at him, "Papa, I'll be fine as always. You don't have to worry."

"Hey, I'm a father; it's what I do." He put his hands up in surrender with a grin. "Make sure you call us when you get there."

"I will!"

He kisses me on my forehead and ruffles Emil's hair as he got off the floor, "Bye Emma, bye Emil."

"Bye!" We wave to him as he walked to his truck and drove off with Yuki and Shou.

Now, it's just Emil and I.

"Are you ready to go?" Emil asks and I nod.

"I get to be in England and you don't~!"

I simply roll my eyes at him, "Whatever."

We began walking to our gates to our airplane. Before we enter I say, "See you later!"

He smiles, "Bye!"

_See ya, Missouri. Hello, Maine._


End file.
